We propose Kidney Transplant CareLink, an Internet-based learning, communication, and care support application that will help kidney transplant recipients improve their self-management skills and their ability to maintain immunosuppressive regimens over time using learning and intervention strategies, including individualized teaching, reminders, interactive counseling, monitoring, and peer support and mentoring. We will use information gathered by patient self-report to tailor learning and communication interventions to patients? individual needs. Kidney Transplant CareLink will be a patient-centered Internet web site connecting patients directly to their own transplant center care team. It will be a "one-stop," 24/7 source of knowledge, individualized learning and care support, self-care functionality, and emotional support. Transplant recipients will get information they want, when they want it, and in a format they prefer, directly from their own transplant center providers. It will enable recipients and the transplant center care team to sustain a strong sense of connection, knowledge exchange, and collaboration over time, regardless of geography. Kidney Transplant CareLink will be used by kidney transplant centers and their patients, as well as health plans and payers. If successful, this Internet-based model will be applicable to large and growing populations of pancreas, liver, heart, and lung transplant recipients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We believe that Kidney Transplant CareLink will effectively address significant problems that adversely affect patient outcomes in kidney transplantation. We believe there is currently no commercial application available to transplant centers and patients that addresses the range and specificity of needs and that has the potential to improve outcomes as our model does. Kidney Transplant CareLink addresses a significant unmet need in the marketplace.